But The Queen Has Been Overthrown
by TViator
Summary: Based around the slap Quinn is seen giving Rachel in the promo for Prom Night.


**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me because um, hello? Finn would be getting bitch slapped instead. **

**A/N: Happy early Mother's Day! If you haven't watched all the current episodes + the promo for the Prom episode, there's spoilers. Also, this was suppose to be so much longer and more indepth but when your laptop crashes like five times, I think it's reasonable to give up. And one last thing, for LJ Users (and everyone else really) helpthesouth auction is still going on and helpjapan is as well till May 8****th****. So check it out and donate :D **

**(I Had A Heart Then) But The Queen Has Been Overthrown**

_I love Rachel Berry. _

Rachel stands shocked outside the music room, her eyes widening in an almost comical fashion as she tries not to reveal her super sneaky position outside the room by hyper ventilating. Inside she can hear Quinn continue about something else and another female reply.

_I love Rachel Berry._

The words echo around in her head and still they sent her reeling because she cannot comprehend what she just heard. She can't believe it either. This is Quinn Fabray after all. She's a Christian girl and as straight as they come. But at the same time having Quinn Fabray admitting to liking her did eons to boost her ego.

Still, it unnerves her and she wonders if secretly the blonde knows that. Rachel isn't disgusted by the thought of a girl and a girl in a relationship together considering her parents are both male and she loves them dearly. It's just that this is Quinn as in the girl that holds popularity above everything and the one who is dating Finn and hates her now because she's always trying to seal Finn away (well, really, she wants to steal Finn away to have Quinn but that's sort of besides the point...)

She hears a couple chairs shift and a bang of notes and she scrambles as fast as her legs can take her away from the choir room, bumping into several people who berate her but she ignores them in her hurry to get to her car. This had to be some sort of sick joke. Yes, that must be the answer. She and Quinn might have reconciled slightly but that doesn't mean the blonde is above playing cruel jokes against her.

With a decided course of action, Rachel sets her car into drives and leaves. She will simply pretend that this didn't happen and she numbly thinks that if she pretends hard enough, it'll become reality.

Rachel's pledge to ignore Quinn's secret proclamation of love is broken a few days later.

She is determined to investigate this. Although the blonde believes she is subtle, she isn't, and she either always leering at Rachel, sending her subtle glances or undressing her in class with those darkening hazel eyes and while she does appreciate that someone is noticing her finally, it was also beginning to get uncomfortable.

She decides on another plan of action then; confrontation.

The brunette decides that the best time to get a hold of Quinn would be before Glee begins but that hope is easily dashed when she and Finn are one of the last ones to show up to the practice. Rachel cannot decide if that means Quinn is actively trying to avoid her. With a quiet growl of frustration, she endures Mr. Schuester's devastating teaching in the hopes that she and Quinn will be the last to leave.

Nationals are so close yet they haven't even gotten their song list prepared. She thinks the best idea would be for her (the obvious choice for female lead) and Finn (the best choice that Glee can unfortunately offer as a male lead) to sing a duet like they've done before but clearly Quinn doesn't see the merit in that. Maybe if Quinn tempers down her sharp voice, she would have a shot at singing such a valuable and important duet with Finn.

Rolling her eyes at the thoughts, she's well aware of where the blonde is while they rehearse and go through some dance moves. In fact, she's aware of where the blonde is throughout the whole practice even though they only have to be in proximity once at best. Glee ends and the other depart in their various pairings and groups.

Finn stands to the side waiting for Quinn to put away something in her bag.

Rachel coughs slightly as she holds sheet music in a folder and approaches Quinn from behind.

"I need to have a word with you," Rachel says before Quinn can leave.

Quinn eyes her warily and Rachel wonders where their temporary friendship always runs off to in the face of boy problems. During the baby drama, the two grew closer and once Finn broke her nose, the two sang a duet together about insecurities and vulnerabilities, something that they clearly both have issues with.

"What do you want, Rachel?" Quinn asks, she decides that at least Rachel is talking to her instead of her boyfriend.

"Privately," Rachel inserts.

Quinn frowns and Finn glances at the two of them with a worried expression but leaves slowly. Rachel look sat him as well and wonders if he will have his ear pressed up against the door. Once the door closes behind Finn, Quinn arches her eyebrow in silent question.

For a moment, Rachel is distracted by how sexy she thinks Quinn is when she does that.

"Rachel?" Quinn asks, grabbing the brunette's attention again.

Rachel opens her mouth to say something and then pauses, considering her words again. Saying the wrong thing would send Quinn bolting out of the room but at the same time, keeping the blonde hanging on would test the blonde's patience as well.

"Your constant need for staring needs to stop this instant," Rachel demands eventually.

"The only reason you would know I'm staring is if you are," she argues back.

"I can feel your eyes burning holes into me," Rachel disagrees. She finds it interesting that Quinn doesn't deny the fact that she has been staring at her.

"Stop imagining things, Rachel," Quinn insists.

"I'm not!" Rachel cries out, aggravated. "I am actually insulted that you believe I would come to you with anything than facts."

"And where are you getting your facts from?" Quinn asks angrily. "From that ridiculous paper?"

"No," Rachel frowns. "I do not believe anything from that gossip column."

"Then?" Quinn asks, somehow she seems to sense blood and that Rachel's argument is getting weaker and she sinks her teeth into that line.

"Well," Rachel fumbles for an answer that isn't the truth. She doubts the other girl would appreciate Rachel imparting the knowledge that she was spying on her that day. The blonde's triumphant look grows the longer the brunette stays silent and the words tumble from her lips in a rush before she realizes what she's said.

"What?" Quinn asks slowly, shocked and growing pale.

"I heard you say that you love me," she reiterates.

The blonde shakes her head slowly, denial and something else in her eyes – a hint of fear? But Quinn is excellent at hiding what she's feeling and a mask slides into place.

"I'm leaving," Quinn rolls her eyes as if she's not taking this seriously.

This appears like it would be a lot harder to get a straight up confession from the blonde than she thought it would be. Quinn turns around, making a beeline for the door and Rachel doesn't know what to say to make her stop.

"Do you love me?" Rachel asks quietly, voice suddenly smaller than Quinn has ever heard.

"No," she vehemently denies without turning around. "I love Finn."

"Than why did you say it?"

"You..." Quinn begins to answer before she storms off.

Quinn avoids her like the plague and somehow Rachel thinks that the blonde believes Rachel is carrying the _gay_ plague.

Except that one time she doesn't avoid Rachel after a Glee rehearsal.

The blonde stalks over to the brunette who is shuffling a couple sheets of music around by the piano, and her hand tangles into long dark locks of hair and then their lips are connected and the papers fall to the floor, forgotten. Rachel ends up with the hard edge of the piano pressed against her back and a hungry blonde with darkening hazel eyes looming over her.

They don't get any further than a heavy make up session before the blonde seems to suddenly come to her senses and runs out of the room, leaving a bewildered Rachel in her wake.

Prom comes faster than Rachel expects and she finds herself with no date. Her courage to try to get another date after her rejection from Sam is not that high and she decides that it's better to just go with friends then avoiding one of the monumental moments in high school.

The night turns out to be more monumental then she ever imagines.

It starts with some hushed words whispered harshly between Finn and Quinn, one couple that are running for King and Queen. People around them back off because Quinn currently looks like she'll murder any one of them and some of them actually want to live to see their Senior Prom or tomorrow at least. The quiet whispers begin to raise in volume and the mindless subject meandering around aren't sure how to react.

"I trusted you!" Finn shouts, jabbing a finger into Quinn's face. "And here you go around cheating behind my back again."

"I did not cheat on you, Finn," Quinn states, trying to ignore the stares.

"Than what's this?" he shoves the school's paper into her face. Her eyes scan quickly over the printed words, denial on the tip of her tongue when she sees the picture. The undeniable blonde hair and tall stature coupled with a brunette in a ridiculous sweater.

She swallows nervously.

"Finn..." she says, warily. She can sees the seams fraying to her dreams right now.

He shoots her a wounded look before he turns around and leaves, ignoring her voice calling after him. Curious eyes stare at her from all directions as she spins around on the spot.

"Don't you freaks have something else to be looking at?" she snaps at them and they hastily look elsewhere.

Quinn wonders why it took so long for the news to go viral that she had sucked Rachel's face or if Santana is behind the diabolical plan to wait till the night of the Prom to let it go because now with her King walking away, she's sure that her potential to win is dropping by the second. She's going to chase after Finn when the spotlights flash onto the raised stage and she knows she's run out of time.

She sees the announcer mouth the words, knows the shape that isn't her name but she isn't listening to the person anymore. Everyone's clapping but her eyes are searching for one person. She finds Rachel clapping as well, a smile on her face and standing beside Sam. She grabs Rachel's hand and drags her out of the gym, weaving through the crowd of people who give her a wide berth and she knows that they know – they've all read the ridiculous paper that is now condemning her and her anger grows and grows.

Rachel lets Quinn tug her along behind her and out of the gym where the prom is being held. The quick look she sees of Quinn's eyes is foreboding. The blonde looks far from happy and a nervous queasiness settles in the brunette's stomach.

The two of them stumble into the washroom – well, Rachel stumbles, Quinn walks in like a dignified queen with an insubordinate subject except dignity is far from what Quinn is thinking about as she spins around.

"You did this to me!" she screams as she tugs her hand out of Rachel's hand and slaps the other girl.

Rachel's head snaps to the side and she sees in the mess of blurred vision and hair that Quinn's expression is quickly changing from terrifyingly angry to remorse and guilt. These mood swings are beginning to throw Rachel off kilter. Now she knows how Finn feels all the time.

"Oh god, Rachel?" Quinn asks, concern coloring her tone as she steps closer.

An expression of disbelief flits across Rachel's face as she gingerly touches her face. Surprise easily leads way to anger though.

"I did this to you?" she shouts. "You fell in love with me yourself!"

"Well you were the temptress!"

Both girls know how fragile an argument that is. Quinn made the first move on Rachel. In those hazel eyes, she sees how scared Quinn is but Rachel is seething and there is a god damn hand print on her face. It isn't a surprise when her hand flies and she slaps the blonde back.

The disbelief on Quinn's face matches her.

"Run back to boys but Finn won't have you now, he's so afraid that you'll cheat on him again," she snarls out viciously before she grits her teeth.

Quinn gaps at her for several seconds before the passionate, fiery and sometimes compassionate Quinn disappears in a blink of an eye. The girl that Rachel use to giggle through the night with and spend so much time doting on is gone and Rachel is afraid that she's done something irreversible.

"At least I have boys to run too," Quinn says in a cold and brutal voice before she shoulders past Rachel and out of the washroom.


End file.
